


all of you, the whole of you

by unbalancedlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbalancedlove/pseuds/unbalancedlove
Summary: donghyuck reads mark's cards, mark is easily distracted.





	all of you, the whole of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a scene that has been in my mind for a while so i just had to get it out lmao. i also needed an excuse to write mindless markhyuck fluff.
> 
> premise based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/M00NBOYS/status/1022282400502407169  
> title from loona's favorite.

donghyuck’s eyes are like magic, and mark thinks about all the songs he could write about them. about the ones he already has. 

“hyung, you’re not even paying attention to this are you?” his boyfriend asks him suspiciously, hands frozen over the glossy set of cards he was just flipping. he’s been talking about this nonstop for a whole week, and he was just going to get around to telling him his fortune when johnny hyung told him that he wasn't allowed to practice his witchcraft in their dorm.

but now everyone's out, and there is no johnny hyung to put a stop to his nonsense.

honestly, mark could think of a hundred other ways that they could be spending their time alone, but donghyuck chose this one before he could make any suggestions, and when he sees that spark in his boyfriend’s eyes his ability to say the word no is instantly flushed down the toilet.

donghyuck carefully places the freshly shuffled deck of cards on the living room floor,  pulls three cards out, and presents them to mark facedown in a neat line.   
mar furrows his eyebrows. "do you want me to pick a card? because kun hyung showed me this trick befo-"

donghyuck throws a card in his face. "no, idiot! i flip the cards, you sit back and listen to my wisdom."

that's what mark has been doing since before their relationship even began, simply shut up and listen to donghyuck talk about his fixation of the month. he can't say he doesn't enjoy it though. this is the most animated donghyuck has been all week.

“this is a three card spread, they represent your past, present, and future,” donghyuck explains. “it’s a pretty basic one.”

mark nods. “sounds good to me.”

donghyuck stretches out his hand to him. “is hand holding part of the process?” he asks as he takes it.

“no, i just want to hold your hand,” donghyuck answers, exasperated, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and mark smiles and interlocks their fingers. it’s funny how donghyuck takes every opportunity to grab his hand now, like he’s making up for every time he’s wanted to do it in the past but couldn’t because they were still pretending that the tension between them was caused by hatred rather than the intense desire to make out in the nearest closet.

his boyfriend closes his eyes and hovers his free hand over the three cards while muttering something in a language that mark has never heard before. they spend all their time together, when did he even learn all of this?

mark is startled when donghyuck suddenly slams down on the first card and flops it over.

_ the moon. _

donghyuck gasps, excited. "ooooh...i know what this one means!"

mark suppresses a laugh, this is the cutest tarot card reading in the world. “well, what is it then?”

"when you see the moon in your past, it means that there was a time in your life where things were not what they seemed,” donghyuck says, switching to a hushed tone. his cheeks are a faint pink. “so you were guarded, cautious even. but then….things came to light and you were plunged into a huge change.” he strokes the card fondly, and mark gulps. the meaning here is obvious. 

“wow, i-” he’s lost for words, but donghyuck is sitting there expectantly, waiting for a reaction, anything. he looks a little vulnerable. “i’m really happy, about the things i learned.”

“i’m happy you did too,” donghyuck replies, and they smile at each other for a quick second before he clears his throat and goes back to focusing on his cards.

he flips over to the next card, judgement, but mark isn’t even paying attention to what it means anymore because he can’t stop thinking about how this right here was his absolute favorite donghyuck. the one who gets so worked up about so worked up about what he loves that you can feel the excitement practically radiating from his entire body. eighties pop music, divination, even had a rhythm game phase once a couple of years ago. 

they’re all things that mark has grown to love too because they have that certain magic that draws donghyuck to them, and he adores them with his entire heart that mark, head over heels for donghyuck, can’t help but be drawn to everything that he associates with him.

sure, he’s had his own fixations too, but none were as intense as the way he feels about donghyuck: in his apparently moonlit past, after they started dating, and especially at this moment, right now.

he leans over, accidentally knocking over the deck of cards and frees himself from donghyuck’s grip so he could cup his cheeks with both of his hands before kissing him. 

he feels a little apologetic about interrupting donghyuck at first, who sounds out a startled noise that sounds like  _ what  _ before sinking into the kiss and wrapping his arms around mark’s waist to pull him closer. mark feels like his heart is being lit on fire, like it’s the first time he’s ever touched him (it always feels like the first time), almost as hot as the warmth radiating from donghyuck’s cheeks. 

it’s donghyuck who pulls away first, with great difficulty, breathing heavily. “what it did i tell you about kissing me mid-sentence?”

“not my fault that my boyfriend is the cutest psychic in existence,” mark answers, leaning down to kiss the corner of his jaw, and donghyuck giggles so hard he starts shaking. he rests his head his on mark’s shoulder, who responds by pulling him up closer so that he’s now practically sitting on his lap. 

“i like this better,” donghyuck whispers, hovering over mark’s lips before kissing him again and again. 

“i love how you look when you get excited about something,” mark continues mid-kisses. “i really love you.”

“you’re the sappiest idiot, hyung,” donghyuck bumps their foreheads together. “and i really really love you too.”

mark isn't sure if he’s good at kissing or if he’s just really good at kissing donghyuck. everything he does elicits either a pleased sigh or a tiny giggle. it’s hard for everyone to believe, but his boyfriend is actually very ticklish and he laughs his way through every make out session. the first time mark discovered it was when he gripped into waist for the first time and he tried so hard to suppress his giggling that his entire face turned bright red, leaving mark to wonder which part of being pressed against a door with someone peppering kisses down your neck was supposed to be funny. 

he doesn’t care about the answer to his initial question either way, he only cares about how good he makes donghyuck feels, about how donghyuck still has that same spark in his eyes when he looks at him too. just knowing that he’s the perfect fit for him is enough.

“i can’t believe you expected me to sit here and just stare at cards with you when there’s no one else here,” mark finally says when they take a longer break to catch their breaths.

“can you at least let me show you the future card?” donghyuck whines, knowing that mark easily caves in to him.

mark rolls his eyes and lets out an exaggerated  _ god, fine _ before picking the card off the floor and handing it to donghyuck.

_ the sun. _

mark groans. “oh my god, i can’t believe you have the nerve to call me sappy.” 

donghyuck ignores him and smiles mischievously. “aren’t you going to ask me what it means?”

“it means i’m dating a corny person who makes fun of me for being corny?”

“the sun signifies that you’re about to enter a period of happiness and fulfillment,” donghyuck says, nails digging into mark’s shoulders as he finds his lips again. “it also means that you’re strongly, deeply in love with me.”

and mark finds it difficult to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡
> 
> you can find me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/puppylove) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/demonyukhei)!


End file.
